The Adventure(s)
by Stewable
Summary: Ahri meets herself and a time traveling man from another planet. Whats going on? ( Slowly coming back to this )
1. The Start Of A New Life

**_Notes_ : This is my first story :D, So give me some ideas or pointers and I might add the story later on! :D**

 **later on! Please enjoy!**

 **And yes, there will be lemons…**

* * *

As Ahri strolled down the stretched halls of the institute, some of the male summoners gawking at her tight body as she walks past. Occasionally, she gives a wink, or blows a kiss to any she catches staring. Once she reached the Summoning platform and walks onto the blue colored one. Ahri looks at her teammates: Temmo, Master Yi, Katarina, and Azir.

Once she closed her eyes, she opens them to see Summoners Rift, one of her favored battlegrounds.

She waits for her minions to spawn, growing inpatient she rushed to the bottom trail and cutting up to see who her enemy's will be. Then she sees Sivir. Knowing Sivir is about her same level in everything.

Ahri stays by and watches her… closely.

Ahri stays hidden in the brush smirking, she continues watching Sivir as she orders her minions to charge right into the middle. As Sivir gives the order, Ahri rushed out, using her spirit rush to make her surprise attack on.

As Sivir looks back to see Ahri rushing to her, Sivir gives a wicked smile, s he uses her Boomerang Blade and throws it at Ahri, making her slide.

Ahri uses her Orb of Deception on Sivir, which she blocks barley with any luck, she then uses her "On the Hunt" power and leads all the minions near her to charge Ahri.

Ahri grins, with a slight spring in her jump she jumps in the middle of the group of minions and crushing one with her as she landed, using her Fox Fire. She kills all the minions, and then looks at Sivir. As soon Ahri uses her Spirit Rush on Sivir, she charms Sivir, causing her to stop and walk to her in a trance.

Quickly breaking the spell, Sivir charges at Ahri, blade in hand, ready to deal serious damage. Only a split second later, Ahri found herself lying on the ground, feeling the impact from the blow aching through her whole body. As Ahri gets up, feeling a slight pounding in her head, she charges Sivir using Spirit Rush and killing Sivir wit ha quick blow to the chest, Sivir fall on the

As the game ends, all of her team is surrounding her, telling her good job and such nonsense. Ahri then walks to the exit when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

Turning around, she sees Sivir standing there. "Ahri, good job and all, but can you at least be a less looking like a slut for once, But wait you a slut! " "First of all, Im not a 'slut' and at least I won the game." As she pushes Sivir aside, she thinks to herself im not a slut…as she walks to the exit.

As Ahri leaves the hall, she is surrounded by fans and summoners alike, all asking her stuff and telling her stuff. She frowns at the request she is hearing, the things they want to do to her and yet keeps walking, feeling her eyes becoming watery yet she keeps a small the saddens filling up in her, she rushes outside pushing away fans trying to grab and touch her.

She runs to her favorite place, the park. As Ahri continues to walk to the park she stops and here a *click* *click* *click*. She looks behind her to see nothing, nothing but fog and empty street. As she nears the park she hears the clicking again She looks around, getting her fox fire out and scans the area. She hears nothing or see anythings.

As she enters the park and sits at a picnic table, she puts her head down and covers her head up with her arms. She hears a gate erring in the distance, yelling and screaming and there it was again, the clicking sound. She looks up looks around, her eyes stinging for rubbing them for to long. She closes her eyes tears up, putting her head right back in her arms.

As she keeps telling her the same thing, "I'm not a slut; I do it to gain essence right?" As Ahri starts to stop crying she feels a hand on her shoulder. Then the only thing she hears is "Shhhh... It's all going to be over soon." As Ahri lifted her head up, she hears a *crack* and she see's nothing but blackness.

* * *

I want to think you ALL for reading this story here, I must say it took me a couple of try and deleting some story's but here it is! I hope you enjoy it and follow me to find out what happens to Ahri?


	2. Scroll

Hello! Thank you ALL for your views, it gives me a feeling like someone like you likes my fan fiction! hehe

Still rated M for lemons and cursing.

WARNING: Lemons are used this chapter.

Ahri woke to a jumping start, she scanned her surroundings finding herself in her bed. "How did I get here?" she thought to herself. She remembered that she got knocked out cold; she was in the park, not in her bed. She felt for a bump on her head and sure enough, there it was.

Ahri looked in the mirror to find her whole face bruised up. She looked around her room to find try to find anyone in it. She looked at her room, she sighs and tried to straighten it up. She still didn't remember having sex with anyone the night before, yet laid before her was her tight red dress, she knew that it covered most of her body, showing the moonlight skin on her top part of her boobs and her skirt that coved up enough room to not show her butt but you can almost see it if the slightest breeze lifts it up, making the men aroused. She lifted her dress up reviling a note, as Ahri opened it up she began to read: Ahri, last night was an amazing experience for us. We were glad to meet you, inside and out. You're 'Summoner', Hoff"

Ahri could not believe this, as her heads starts to pound, she remembers something about this 'Hoff' person. As Ahri starts to get dizzy, she sees a man him dragging her into a room this room was very similar to her room she though, soon realizing that this room was her room. As these man troughs on the bed, she blinks and she is in the real world.

Ahri quickly sat down, feeling warm tears on her cheeks. She laid on her bed, crying herself to sleep.

Ahri woke up to hear a knock on her door, then a pounding until it sounded like someone breaking into Ahri's house. She got up, getting her dress on and opened the door to find a man standing there.

"Can I help you sir?" asked Ahri in her shaken up voice. "Ahem, I have orders to give straight you, from the Master Summoner himself." Ahri glances down to see a scroll in this man hand.

As the man gives her the scroll, Ahri says her thank you and shut the door. Knowing something from the Master Summoner himself was indeed an important task. She could not wait to read the scroll, but she went to take a shower. As got undressed, she looked down to see herself covered in blood, her blood.

As she still looked for anything else, she spots bruises, scratches, and cuts, deep cuts. As Ahri tried to ignore the pain as she entered her hot shower, she flinched from the pain as the hot water sprayed on her wounds.

Ahri, in a great deal of pain started to wince. She knew that the cuts would not heal themselves as little cuts do.

Ahri decides to leave the shower, getting dressed fast and sits down to read the scroll. As Ahri reads, her eyes widen. "Ahri, 'rumors' are saying that you have started your 'ways' again, please come down the and visit me today to discuss this events of misfortune. Signed, Master Summoner.''

Ahri dropped the scroll, in shock and anger she rushed to the Master Summoner's chambers.

Thank you for reading Chapter Two of my story! If you some ideas of yours submitted and added to the story, leave a question or send me a PM! Till then, Stewable


	3. Banished

NOTES: I want to think you all for over 200 vi- wait scratch that over 300 views! I never knew that this will have that many views that fast! Thanks guys :D

Lemons WILL be in used in the next chapter, so you have been warned…

I might start on a Fallout fan fiction sometime this week so stay tuned and look for that!

Ahri rushed down the narrow streets, bumping and pushing people aside. After a while, she saw this temple. It had a glossy look to it, as Ahri approached it; she looked at the temple and stared at it, dazed at its wonderful spiral like theme.

As Ahri went to the huge wooden front door the door opened, amazed she walked in.

As Ahri looked around, there was nothing but shelves and more shelves filled old books. Ahri suddenly felt a sharp sting in the back of her neck. As she reached to feel what it was, she felt a needle there. She pulled it out and then felt woozy.

Ahri tried to grab on to everything as she fell to the ground, she heard an evil laughter and sudden blackness. Ahri woke up to see herself in a bed, a man looking over her. This man smiled and said "Ah, you're awake!" "You been out for three days, you had this type of drug in you that should had killed you, but I got you a cure just in time." "You're very lucky to be alive miss". Ahri blinked a couple of times, still a little confused on what has just been told to her.

Ahri looked at the man and said "Thank you sir." With a smile. "Its Master Yi," He corrected. "There's no need for sir." He said with a smile.  
"So, what where you doing in the main hall of the Master Summoner's palace?" "He sent for me, I don't know who gave me that scroll over there but he did say that scroll over there" Ahri points at the battered looking scroll.

"Hmm, Well I did take a look at it and it does seem very important, you must go see him at once!" Master Yi said as he helped Ahri out of the bed. "So Master Yi how did you find me?" Ahri asked.

"Well, I watched you enter the Master Summoner's palace and I thought to myself 'Why in the world is she going into there?', so I followed you in." Ahri looked at him with a slight creeped out face. "When I saw you, you were passed out on the floor."

"So, you saved me?" "Wow, thank you very much Master Yi!" Ahri gave Master Yi a surprised hug and a little kiss on the cheek. Master Yi started to blush as Ahri giggled. As Master Yi open the door to led Ahri out, he said "Be safe and try not to get killed again Ahri."

Ahri then walked over to the Master Summoners palace, looked at it and sighed. She knew someone knew about her coming, but only the Master Summoner knew. "Somethings a little off here." Ahri though to herself. She sighed once more as walked up the stairs of the palace.

Ahri walked into the building, looking around for any movement. Ahri walked unto she saw a two huge wooden doors. Ahri began to knock on the doors, but before she did the doors opened. Ahri stood there, dumbfounded. "Ah, Ahri come sit down over here." Said a deep, evil sounding voice.

Ahri did as what she is told and sat down. "Uh, I got you scroll here Master Summoner-""Ah, no need for the whole 'Master Summoner' thing Ahri, call me Grew."

"Uh, ok Grew." "You requested to see me?"

"Ah yes, I heard about your past, Is it true?" Ahri looked at him with a tear coming out of her eye.

"Ye-Yes it is." Ahri said with soft voice filled with regret and sorrow.

"I also heard you started it again, last night? Am I right?" Ahri looked at him with disbelief.

"No! It's not true! Who told you this? I swear whatever they said is not true, I can prove it!" Ahri yelled.

"O, you can huh? Well prove it then. I'm waiting." Ahri searched threw her pockets and felt nothing there. "Agh, must have left it at home." She thought to herself.

"Grew, I left the paper that proves I did not 'started it again'." Ahri said with a slight sad tone in her voice.

"Tisk tisk tisk, such a shame to lose a great champion… Only if you didn't-"Ahri jumped over Grew's desk and grabbed at him. "LOOK, I ALREADY TOLD YOU I DIDN'T DO IT!" Ahri yelled.

Surprised that she attacked the Master Summoner, she let go.

"Well, I guess I have one punishment for you."

Ahri looked at him with a scared look in her eyes.

'Ahri, you're banished from the League Of Champions and you lose your humanity, so good luck."

Ahri looked at him. "No…No…No you can't do this I-" "Ah, well I just did, now LEAVE this place and NEVER comeback!"

"Also there's one more punishment, you're banished from this world… So that means death."

"Wha-"Grew grabbed his knife and stabbed Ahri. "Shhh It's all over now…..hahaha…." Grew's voice trailed off as Ahri vison turned to blackness…

I hope you liked Chapter III, Well what a ending huh? If you want more, let me know! If you want more, il make more! Longer and faster!


	4. UPDATE

Notes: Hai! Sorry its been SOOOOO long, my writing tank was empty so I had to feel that up. Anyways without long wait... I present Chapter 4.

* * *

Darkness...surrounded by darkness. No sound, no light, no nothing. Narrow halls filled with cells. Cells filed with men, women...children. Lifeless bodies piled upon each other.

* * *

"Yea, Micah said to put her in here."

"Hmm, shes cute...How old do you think she is? Twenty? Twenty five?"

"Cut it out! Look, shes waking up." "Well hi there, do you know where you are?"

I looked around and saw moss covered walls. Looked a bit moldy to. Moldy wall, huh that new.

The two guards look like there at least early twenty's. I wonder if...

"Well, It looks like im in a room with two young boys...all chained up, oh my what did I get myself into?"

"Cut that out fox, it isn't going to work with us!" The guard walked up to me and WHAM. "AUGH, FUCK THAT HURT!"

"Oh, our little fox doesn't like that now doesn't she?" "Wai- AGHHHH, FUCK YO-AGHHHH-AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tears started to roll down my eyes, the pain... How can you do that? You cant ju-"GAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". A man walked in with a cigar in his mouth.

He looked like he was in charge around here.

"WHO THE HELL IS MAKING THIS GIRL SCREAM SO FUCKING LOUD? WAS IT YOU?" as he walked up to the guard nearest to me. "WAS IT?" "Ye-Yes Sir."

"Well, il be damned." He took his cigar out of his mouth a blew the smoke into the guard face. "You two little shits, report to my office NOW."

The two guards bowed and ran into the hall and and up the stairs. "And quit with that bowing shit, im not no goddamn queen!" 'Ah, sorry for that. What they do to you? Jeez... look at you, what happoned to you? Your covered with blood? Is this your blood?"

I looked down to see myself fully covered in blood, cuts, bruises, everything you can imagine.

"I-I dont know... It hurts like hell though."

"I bet it does...I really do."

"Whe-Where am I?"

"Well... Your in a torture room that's in a fortress."

"No shit huh?" I can tell he was messing around, and he seemed like a good guy... for a guard.

"So, come to think of it, how are you still alive? Your cut to shit, you bleed like a bitch and yet your still alive. How?"

Frankly sir, I dont know.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter 4! There will be much much more to come, till then il try to finish this story sometime, just very busy! Ya know? Well See ya soon!


	5. Rares

Hello and welcome back to TFWMN! Here Is chapter 5… enjoy yourself!

* * *

 **Ahri**

I gently opened my eyes to see I was laying down, blinking a couple more time I relised I was in a bed. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a couple more times to make sure I wasn't dreaming, because if I was.. it wasn't a good dream. It was quite a shitty dream then. I looked around to really find myself somewhere quite familer. It had my wall colors, same wardrobe, same everything.

 _Wait_ , I though to myself, _this was my room. Then this is my house_!

 _Then, how did I end up here?_ I though to myself. _I was in a room, covered with blood and bruises and there just all gone?_ I looked at my body to see nothing was there, fully naked. _Woah._ Why was I naked? Why was I getting turned on from this?

I tried to jumped out of my bed, but to find my wrist chained up.

 _Goddamn it_ , I though to _myself_.

I tried to look for a way out, but there was no way out. Then I heard a foot scirtle, like someone trying to be quite but failing to do so. I scooted all the way to the back of the bed until I hit my head. Ouch. Then the door opened, I gawked at it to see who it was.

* * *

 **Rares**

 _The day started out normal, with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. So I though at least._

It was Friday, the last day of the week. I couldn't wait for Saturday, who didn't? I grabbed a cup of coffee and started to head out. Opening my door to have the breeze hit you right in the face is one of the best feelings ever. I looked around to see the town. We had a small town, no one suspects anything related to Portals, UFO's, Aliens, or monsters in small towns. But this wasn't that kinda town, well the portal part is true.

My job was a portal supervisor. We never really made any portals but we did come close, and that story is for another day. I begain to walk to down the street. Everything was in walking distance so really no need for cars unless your passing though or going somewhere out of town. I headed down to a small oldish style building that looked like it was build in the 1940's and it was. Since the mid-40's, My grandfather was working for the government to create portals to another world encase the Allies lost world war two. After the allies one world war two, the project was closed by the government and was told not to be opened again after what happened a few years back.

 _The world as we knew it was gone, 200 years later I found this out, but how was I hear? The portal broke and… wait, is that the white house… or whats left of it._

I shrugged of the tough and opened the door.

* * *

 **Ahri**

I looked at her. Wait me, no it couldn't be me? I was me and I was chained on a bed. This was a _total_ mind fuck.

"Wha-Who are you? Why are you me?" I yelled.

"What? Your me!? Im me!" She said as she pointed to herself.

"Wait, if your me.. then why are we in 'our' old house? Isnt this the place where…"

I strayed off, remembering the past. What I did…. It still haunts me till this day.

This other "me" poked me on my forehead.

"So.. your real?" she said in a cute voice, wait what? How do I think im cute? I mean, I am cu- NO! Your not thinking like this!

"Anyways, It seems like where the same person, but two people? This is hard for me to understand… How about you me?"

She looked at me like she was in though, then she shrugged.

"So, think I can get out of these chains?" I look down at my wrist.

"Oh yeah… il get that!" She reached over, putting her or my boobs in my face. Where they this big?! I see why so many men stare now.

* * *

 **Rares**

The sound and smell of the 70's punched me in the face and smaked me in my ears. Even though I wasn't born in the 70's, I knew it pretty good, even though Im a 90's kid. I walked past Joe, the owner of the project. I did my thing and waved to him, grabbed a cup of coffee and took a sip.

"Gah! What the fuck is this!?"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What did you put in this Joe! Jesus, it taste like piss!" He has a certan grin like it was piss.

"Nu-uh, its no-"

"No, no, no. its not piss, just old coffee from the 70's."

"Joe."

"Yes?"

"Why is this coffee from the 70's?"

"Because…"

"Because….?"  
"I found it…."

I stared at him, sighing I sat the cup down, even though I wanted to throw it at him.  
I went into the large metal door and typed in my pass code, 420. I walked in the room and stained there then all the sudden Joe scared the living shit out of me.

* * *

Thank you for reading this! I made it longer then normal for me being gone for so long! Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. WALA

_**Well, my internet is down (the tie im writing this) and I remembered that I had a story on here… sorry guys, been VERY VERY VERY busy. Enjoy! (As I listen to "Where da good at" ) I hope this makes up everything! ALSO EXPEXT A "PRE-SEQUEL" TO RARES!**_

* * *

 _ **Rares**_

* * *

Well, even though I had a bad start. Getting scared like that. I still was going to get this teleporter working, one way or another. We did discover another planet, another galaxy… another universe within are teleporters reachable distance. We called it CV10270-282, or "Motorralea". It was just like earth, but "different" in many ways we couldn't just understand. We sent two satellites to that planet back in '71. It should have gotten there with the mock 10 jet engines on it about twenty years. It's been almost forty decades. We SHOULD at least gotten a data report back in '97 but we never got it.

I went over to Owen, the teleporter tester.

"Hey Owen! What's up dude?" I said.

"H-Hey man, I-I-I'm doing fi-fi-fine today. You?" He said. Stuttering more than normal.

 _Owen had a stuttering issue ever sense he was in the first teleporter accident back in '07._

"I'm doing great, just a little nerves. It's the 'big day' ya know? "

He nodded his head slightly, letting out a sigh.

"Ma-Man, I don't like th-this man. You k-know what happen la-last time…"

I looked down, letting out a depressed sigh.

"Yeah, I know buddy."

I put my hand on his shoulder, looking at him and let out a weak smile. By the time me and Owen stopped talking, Joe called us over. He said that the teleporter _should_ be working now. We walked over to Joe, as Owen was shaking like he was on ten pounds of cocaine. Joe coughed and Joe being Joe, he was about to say something.

"My friends, this is it. This is when _we_ make history! We shall travel among thousands of light years to be the first humans on another planet. Accept the moon."

Owen and I grinned a bit as Joe smirked a tad. He punched in some numbers, hit buttons and levers and **WALA.** There was a teleporter in front of us, working.

 _ **Ahri**_

* * *

Being ultimately confused and oddly "satisfied", I had no idea what was going on. Here I was, in front of a younger, more hum- wait. What?

"H-Hey… Where's your tails at? What about your ears?!" I asked. Wanting to know where they were at.

"I-I Tails? Ears? I don't have any 'tails' like you and I but I do have ears." As she points to her head, where her ears were.

"Why do YOU have a tail and cat ears? She asked, with her hands on her hip and slightly smirking.

"I was transformed to this by some wizard man. There was a human battle going on, and I by a bush watching them. I saw this 'wizard' like man and I was just 'lured' to him. I couldn't control it. He did this magical thing and here I am. Mostly human, but with the expectation of nine tails and FOX ears. Not cat ears, fox ears."

She looked at me, and just "sighed".

"Here, let me get you out of those chains."

She looked around for something. After a very long minute and a half, she found it and let me out. I sighed in relief. I looked at my wrist, which were red from the tightness of the chains. I grinned a tad. I looked up at her as she gasped. She looked down and I guess she relised she was completely naked. She ran into her bathroom and slammed the door. I giggled quite a bit, and then I started to laugh uncontrollably.

Around ten minutes later, she came out in human clothes out. She smiled and started to speak.

"Well, I guess I get to know why you are in my bed huh?"

"I reckon so." I said, sighing. "It's a long story, ya know?" She looked at me with her eyes.

 _So untamed, so uncontrolled. In such need of a master._ I thought to myself. I shunned myself for think such things… but it was in my nature to do so.  
I explained how I got here. Me at the park, on a quest to look for this "Great Summoner", and a prison… getting almost getting killed. She took a moment to take all of that information in. She looked at me and just all of the sudden she hugged me. Out of the blue, I was hugging myself, but as a human.

* * *

I hope ya enjoyed this!


End file.
